


Never Better

by glockhampton



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Crying, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Kissing, Name Calling, Pet Names, Slapping, Spanking, Timothee Chalamet - Freeform, its all gentle tho, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockhampton/pseuds/glockhampton
Summary: an imagine, if you will. female reader is timotheé chalamets dom. based on the dream i had last night, and it has the exact plot of every fan fiction ever written





	Never Better

Timotheé, when sleeping, was always quite a beautiful sight. His lips parted slightly, his dark lashes a stark contrast against his porcelain skin, his curly hair resting gently against the pillow. It was hard to wake him up, to lose this precious vision of him, but it always needed to be done. 

“Timotheé.” You whispered, putting your knuckles against his cheekbones. His breathing quickened, ever so slightly, and he sucked his lips into his mouth before pushing them back out and pouting. His eyes opened, all droopy and glassed over, and he looked around the room. 

“Hey,” He spoke through a yawn. “What’s up?” He curled his fingers and rubbed his eyes and stretched his limbs out. You flattened your hand against his chest and slowly dragged it down the front of him until you reached his pants. He mewled softly before reaching down to caress your hand. You slapped him harshly across the face and he yelped. You shushed him and used the same hand to cup the side of his face, bringing him in for a kiss. 

“No, baby,” You tutted, after pulling away. “No touching.” You straddled his body and scooted yourself backwards and fumbled with the fly of his jeans, finally releasing his cock from the front of his underwear. You tugged his pants and boxers off his legs and threw them to the ground, kneeling inbetween his now separated legs.

“This okay?” You asked, waiting for his confirmation. 

“Yes.” He breathed, arching his back and awaiting your touch. You scowled and slapped the inside of his thigh. 

“Yes what?” You scolded, rubbing the red mark on his leg.

“Yes ma’am.” He said sheepishly, still slightly embarrassed by the use of the title. You ran a hand through his hair and smiled lovingly down at him.

“Good boy.” You said. “Do you want to take your shirt off?” He nodded and ran his fingers down to the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. He shifted and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at you, before you pressed your hand against his sternum and flattened him against the bed. 

“Don’t make a sound.” You warned, before taking him into your mouth. 

It wasn’t that you enjoyed sucking dick. In fact, you always had found it to be kind of a chore before meeting Timotheé. But he was such a clean person, he tasted the way a real man should. He took care of himself and that was arousing to you. Not to mention the way he reacted when he was in your mouth. The way his breath hitched, the tiny little noises he’d make that you’d let slide because you could tell he was doing his best to restrain himself.

“Oh, fuck.” He moaned, too lost in pleasure to remember what you had told him. You instantly got back up onto your knees and flipped him over onto his stomach.

“I told you to be quiet, you fucking slut.” You told him, smacking his ass hard twice. He cried out when you continued to slap him, and he curled his hands into the sheets. Around thirty, he brought his hand around to try and cover himself, but you grabbed it and pinned it to the small of his back. Around fifty, he began to cry. He kicked his legs and his tears wet the sheets, but you didn’t let up. You spanked him thoroughly, making sure to get the place where the top of his thighs met the bottom of his cheeks. You didn’t stop until you reached one hundred, and by then he was sobbing outwardly, no longer trying to stifle his cries. You shushed him and rubbed circles into the reddened flesh.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” You told him softly. “Do you want me to finish?” You guided him onto his side to touch his penis, which was still painfully hard.

“Yes. Please.” he whined, nodding and sniffling. His eyes were red and so was his nose. You slowly helped him back onto his back and he hissed as his ass touched the bed again. You slid him back into your mouth and pushed your head down until you felt like gagging, and bobbed up and down. He knew he was free to moan and whimper, as he was never punished twice. He used this privilege freely, panting and groaning and crying your name. 

“I’m gonna- I need to...” He said, but you cut him off harshly.

“Don’t.” You said sternly. “Not until I say so.” 

He arched his back and began to tremble, craving release so desperately. 

“Beg.” You told him, inbetween sucking. He whimpered rather loudly, and he winced in pain. 

“Please, Please let me cum.” He cried, not sure how much longer he could last. “I need it so bad. I need to-Fuck. Please. May I?”

“Go ahead.” With that, he came into your mouth, his stream hitting the back of your throat. You swallowed it and kept sucking until the flow slowed and eventually stopped. 

“Are you okay?” You asked, laying down next to him on your side. He rolled over to face you and smirked.

“Never better.”


End file.
